


Long Distance Relationship

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Series: YouTube!AU [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad Clary, Sad Magnus, Soldier!Alec, Solider!Jace, Sorry Not Sorry, YouTube Video, Youtube!Au, youtuber!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Jace are off to war and Magnus and Clary are sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Relationship

“Hey guys, so today I’m just going to make this a quick video because Alexander had to leave this morning and, I’m just so worried. I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned this but, Alec is in the military and he had to go away on his next tour.” Magnus had to stop and wipe the tears from his eyes, “I hate when he leaves, it’s like everytime I hear the doorbell or a knock at the door, I am afraid someone will be standing there and tell me that my fiance has died or went MIA.” Magnus sobbed toward the end of that sentence, “Here is some footage from earlier while I try to fix myself up.”

 

The footage is steady and most likely being taken by a phone on the dash, Alec and Magnus are sitting in Magnus’ car, Alec is in camouflage jacket, pants, and beige boots, Magnus has his neck on Alec’s shoulder while Alec holds him close. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” Magnus whispered and cried, “I know, I wish I didn’t have to either, but _when_ I come back, we’ll finish wedding planning and we’ll get married. I promise you, Magnus, I _am_ coming back.” Alec says softly kissing his head. Magnus’ phone dinged, he looked down at the text, “Everyone is here we should go.” Magnus says and Alec nods.

 

Someone else was holding Magnus’ phone filming Alec and Magnus walking hand-in-hand toward their destination, when they got there Magnus hugged Alec like it was the last time he was going to see him. Before saying their final good-bye’s, Magnus looked at Alec’s brother, Jace, “Take care of him for me.” Magnus said and Jace nodded, “I always will, keep Clary safe for me.” Jace said and Magnus nodded. Magnus walked back over to Alec and kissed him on the lips, it felt as though they were alone and they didn’t have to worry about Alec leaving, “Try and come back to me in one piece.” Magnus whispered, tears falling from his eyes, as their foreheads touched, “I promise, I love you so, so, much.” Alec said, “I love you, too.” Magnus whispered. They kissed one last time and Alec and Jace walked off, Clary and Magnus embraced each other both knowing what the other is going through.

 

Magnus was sitting in his car once again holding his head, “I don’t want him to go. I hate having to do this, I hate saying good-bye like I’m never going to see him again.” A sob escaped from his mouth as he cried into his hands. “I just want him to be safe and come back.” His vision blurred as the tears poured from his eyes. “I can’t do this right now.” Magnus reached over and turned of the camera.

 

 “I got myself cleaned up as much as I could, I’m sorry for crying this whole video. I will try to put another video up, where I am a little less emotional. Remember to like and subscribe and I will see you next week.” Magnus says while faking a smile.


End file.
